


New Year's

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't know wtf this is but hope you enjoy. It's nearly 1am hahahHHhHH





	New Year's

10.........  
9........  
8.......  
Back Pocket  
7......  
6.....  
Hands clasp a box  
5....  
4...  
He starts to kneel, eyes upon him  
3..  
2.  
He smiles up at the angel  
1  
"Will you marry me?" Fireworks go off, sparks fly. Charlie grins.  
A yell of "Yes!" There's a happy tear in Sam's eye  
Angel and man join together  
One.


End file.
